Shinigami Passage
by Kizoku Seishin
Summary: A simple observation mission for the Gotei Thriteen went awry within minutes. Yet, the event changes the fates of three dimensions, and the lives of many individuals. Naruto x Hinata/Sakura/Hinamori. AU crossover. Rating and other details inside.
1. A Peach Lost in a Maelstrom

_Age and Rating Statement_:

The following story received a rating of M (Mature) because of strong language, graphic violence (including depictions of death by injury), and sexual behavior (including depictions of sexual intercourse – also known as lemons) in future chapters. As such, this narrative is not appropriate for individuals beneath the age of sixteen, or individuals that find the composition of the aforementioned situations offensive.

I will not make any notes in the story revealing when such situations will occur, as such statements break the focus of the reader. However, to acquiesce with the rules and regulations of this website, none of the aforementioned questionable scenes is gratuitous, vulgar, or explicit enough that it merits the prohibited MA (Mature Adults) rating.

x X x

_Legal Ownership Disclaimer_:

Masashi Kishimoto is the creator and main proprietor of _Naruto_ and the characters within that fiction. Tite Kubo is the creator and main proprietor of _Bleach_andthe characters within that fiction. By submitting _Shinigami Passage_ to this site, the author certifies he will not seek monetary compensation or conceive an exact reproduction of the aforementioned published works while using the source material. Breaking this agreement will result in the author facing possible civil and/or criminal litigation within the United States or Japan.

Any original characters and concepts presented within _Shinigami Passage_ are the sole property of the author. Usage of such characters without expressed consent is prohibited.

x X x

Chapter 01: A Peach Lost in a Maelstrom

"Everyone understands what to do?" a petite woman with a bun tying her hair in the back said with an indecisive tone.

"I've done this mission several times before Lieutenant Hinamori," a man said, wearing the same black clothing as the girl and the other three members. He leaned back on a tree as continued, "We confirm the reishi level in this realm, note anything unusual, then return to Seireitei." With a groan, he added, "This will take less than a day, at worst."

"Don't be too sure," a woman said. "From what I'm reading, the reishi samples are enormous. It's more abundant here than in Soul Society."

"You have to be kidding!" a second man said as he approached the group, while the first man groaned. "So much for getting sake in the evening."

"We should split up and investigate to save some time," a third man said as he strolled toward everyone. He turned to Hinamori and said, "Your call lieutenant."

"It's not a bad idea," Hinamori said with a calm demeanor as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Let's observe the area and return in about an hour. Please be careful though—"

"You worry too much Lieutenant," the first man interrupted. As he sprinted away from the group, he said with arrogance, "Like I said, I've done this type of mission several times before. You worry too much—"

"Wait you idiot!" the third man screamed as he looked at his scanner while the first man continued running. "That area has—"

His words stopped, as the first man continued forward, turning his head around, but a patch of grass he stepped on triggered a trap.

That trap was an incinerating explosion that enveloped the area.

The first man that triggered the trap never had a chance to survive, as he burned into ashes before he could reply.

Hinamori screamed for the other shinigami to take cover as she prepared to sprint away, but the force from the detonation caught up with her. The blast propelled her backwards several yards, breaking through several tree branches before her leg slammed into the trunk of a large tree.

She shrieked in agony as she fell from the tree into a crumpled heap on the ground, reaching for her leg.

Several other screams echoed in the area as she lifted her head. Pushing herself to her feet, she winced as she felt the burns on her face and parts of her arm. She tried to stand, but she realized she broke her leg when she hit the large tree. Instead, she used her zanpakutou as a makeshift crutch to keep her balance.

Glancing at the site of the explosion, Hinamori wished she had not witnessed the scene. Scattered around the site was the rest of her team – none in one piece. The second male shinigami was missing his left arm and leg. The female lost her right eye and part of her face, but nothing compared to the third male shinigami, as the force decapitated his head, while his chest was impaled by a sharp tree branch.

Mere minutes after arriving, everything went from a routine mission to an epic disaster.

Glancing at her team again, she reached inside her hakama for a communication device to contact Seireitei and inform them of the situation. However, she realized it shattered when she fell to the ground.

Desperate to get help, Hinamori tried to reopen the gate, but the reiatsu lingering in the air from the explosion restricted her own, and she could not overpower it with her own. If she wanted to survive, she understood she needed to restrict her use of it.

She glanced one more time at her fallen allies, and walked away. She wanted everyone to return to Seireitei and ensure everyone received a proper funeral, but with her injuries and the condition of the area, she could not do that much.

She knew she had to get away from the area and try elsewhere, where the reiatsu was not as restricted.

Using her zanpakutou as a crutch and ignoring the pain from the burns and fracture, she dragged her body on one leg for over an hour, but she barely managed to travel a mile away from the blast. She tried to open the gate again, but the reiatsu was still too restrictive. She needed to travel further.

As she limped around, Hinamori reached an open road and noticed a town with several buildings not far away. She realized that was the area holding the massive amount of reiatsu. In theory, if she reached the area, she could be able to open a gate to Seireitei with relative ease, or find a way to bypass the restrictive chakra in the area.

She continued to limp toward the village. However, her injuries were too serious for her to continue. She collapsed a mile away from the village entrance.

As her side hit the dirt pavement, she thought about how she failed in her mission, and allowed her team to get killed. Everything around her turned dark as she thought about how she may never see her friends again.

Barring a miracle, Momo Hinamori understood that she would die soon, far away from her home.

The last thing she heard unconsciousness enveloped her, were the sound of footsteps.

x X x

Naruto Uzumaki traveled on the main road to Konoha with Jiraiya. After three years of extensive and arduous training, he was ready to return home, and reunite with friends. Before he reached the gates of Konoha, what he saw surprised him.

" Ero-sennin!" Naruto said as he sprinted ahead towards an unconscious body. "A girl just collapse on the ground!"

"Wait gaki!" Jiraiya yelled as the blond shinobi noticed the girl had several burns on her. "Don't rush in! That could be a henge or a trap!"

"I checked for a henge or chakra when I ran," Naruto said as he checked the pulse of the girl. "She's alive, but unconscious. In addition to the burns, I think her leg is broken."

"She has traces of chakra in her system," Jiraiya muttered to himself as he noticed the sword close to the woman. "She doesn't have a hitai-ate either. Perhaps she is a missing-nin or a mercenary that fell in a Konoha trap." Paying attention to her attire, he knew civilians did not wear black robes like that.

"We should take her back to Konoha. She does needs help," Naruto said as he looked at the girl once more, not hearing anything that Jiraiya said. "Maybe she was attacked or ambushed." He went inside his bag and used some of his emergency medical supplies to create a splint to stabilize her leg.

Granted, he was not proficient in the field of medicine, but part of his training over the years included emergency first aid.

"Whatever you say Naruto," Jiraiya said as he rolled his eyes, while the blonde placed the unconscious girl securely on his back. However, even the toad sage was not dispassionate enough to leave an injured person to die. "Go ahead to the village, and let the medics take care of her. When she gains consciousness," he folded his arms and glanced at the sword again. He lifted the blade from the ground as he finished the sentence, "she will have to answer a few questions for Tsunade, or if she fails to cooperate with her, Ibiki."

"Right," Naruto said with a nod as he sprinted toward the village with the girl securely on her back. The blond apprentice could not dispute the words Jiraiya mentioned. He did not know who this girl was, or where she came from, but there was something about her that felt unique.

Jiraiya followed his apprentice, carrying the sword. While in his hand, he noticed that the blade also contained chakra. When he tried to access the chakra, the sword did not respond.

Perplexed, he knew that was another question that needed an answer.

x X x

Author's note:

This is my new Naruto-Bleach crossover attempt, as I was displeased with _Second Existence: Dual Objectives_. It did not surpass my standards of reading, so I decided to discontinue the story. From a reader perspective, my biggest gripe is that it does not have the character development like my other stories, and some of the scenes felt forced and unnatural.

The chapter lengths for this story will be significantly shorter than my other stories. About fifteen hundred words a chapter.

However, _Shinigami Passage_ will keep some of the core elements that I planned for _Second Existence: Dual Objectives_, while focusing more on Konoha. I hope that shorter scenes can create a more active story.

In this story, Reishi/Reiatsu _is _Chakra. Chances are, you know what that means for both the shinobi and the shinigami. For those who bitched that Naruto was too weak, he will retain his abilities, and gain new ones as well. (As will many other shinobi and shinigami.)

I will keep the "multiple women after Naruto" situation from Second Existence (not sure if I can call it a true harem). However, I will have to switch out Tatsuki (as she doesn't fit the story at this time) and Soifon (for whom I have very different plans). I intend to keep Sakura, Hinata, and Hinamori. (Which should be interesting, to say the least.)

Why did I pick Hinamori for the main representative from Bleach? She seemed to be the best fit for the design I have. I can't say anything more, as it will reveal too much, too soon.

That's all for now. If this introduction is worthy to the other readers, I shall continue. Since you got this far, review and let _me _know what _you _think about the chapter.


	2. Emergency Care

Author's note:

I recommend reading _Ramen Delights_by _AlysiaStorms_, especially for those who want to read and learn how to write an intimate scene. Most readers will notice a serious difference between an artistic intimate scene that turns on a reader, and awful pornography that makes a reader hit the back button ... repeatedly

_Chapter 02: Emergency Care_

Two guards patrolled the eastern gate of Konoha. The day began as a normal routine, which consisted of checking visitation papers, and watching shinobi leave on various missions.

However, someone activated one of the traps that Konoha set after the Oto invasion, with the explosion clearly visible from their post. After giving a report to the Hokage Tower via a genin messenger, Tsunade sent a tracking team to confirm the damage.

The day returned to the typical pattern of checking visitors, until one familiar person passed through the gate.

"Out of my way! It's an emergency!" A young blond male yelled as he ran past the gate, carrying an unconscious girl on his back. In his haste, he almost knocked down two guards.

"Watch where you're going!" One of the guards yelled as she regained her bearings, while the second guard brushed off his pants.

"Was that who I think—" The second guard said as he stood up, looking at the blond run into the town.

"It was him," the first guard interrupted as she nodded. "He's taller, but that was definitely Naruto. He's supposed to return today with Jiraiya." A smirk formed on her face. "This place will get more interesting again."

Most chuunin would disagree with that sentiment if they heard it. Everyone remembered the chases from when Naruto was an academy student. They were often D-rank missions posted by civilians that were always C-rank or worse in difficulty.

"Was he carrying a girl on his back, or am I seeing things?" the second guard said. When the first guard nodded and brushed her hair away from her face, he added, "Haven't seen her around Konoha before. Maybe he met her on that trip he took with Jiraiya."

"Can't say I'm surprised," the first guard said as she rolled her eyes. "He traveled with the biggest pervert in Konoha. He probably picked up something from him." She shivered at the thought, remembering when she and a group of kunoichi caught him peeping at the hot springs. He lived up to his status as one of the Densetsu Sannin, as he escaped the mob of violated women.

"I resent that!" a man said as he strolled past the gate, towards the guards. "I'm _the_ greatest paramour of women in all the elemental countries!"

"Ah," the first guard said with slight hesitation in her voice as both gave the man a bow. "Welcome back to Konoha Jiraiya-sama!"

"I take it that Naruto went to the medical center?" Jiraiya said.

"Actually," the second guard said as the first guard folded her arms. "He ran past us carrying a girl. We thought she was with you."

"We found her on the outskirts of Konoha with a broken leg and burns," the perverted hermit said, while the guards absorbed the information. "Naruto didn't notice it because he slept through it, but I saw the explosion. She may have triggered it."

"We'll send a report to Tsunade-sama," the first guard said. Under normal circumstances, the guards would have chased the boy throughout Konoha to apprehend him and the girl. However, neither guard looked forward to an extended chase, and it was apparent the girl needed medical attention, as she noticed the burns and splint on her leg.

"In the meantime," the second guard said as he handed Jiraiya a clipboard, "I need your signature to confirm your return, as well as Uzumaki."

"Well, if you just want my autograph," Jiraiya said with a smile as he reached for the pen. "All you have to do is ask. Anything for a fan of my series—"

"Just sign the damn form," the first guard said through her teeth, visibly annoyed by the sannin. Jiraiya grumbled as he signed the form, then walked to the Hokage Tower.

x X x

At Konoha Hospital, Sakura finished with her final patient for the day. Under normal circumstances, she handled the afternoon shift in emergency care, while she trained with Tsunade during evening hours. However, two days earlier, she received word from Tsunade that Naruto would return. For this day, she switched with Ino and took the morning shift at the hospital in order to meet Naruto at the gate.

Walking through the halls of the hospital while taking off her lab coat, she thought about her teammate. He was irritating at times, but she liked his sincerity and positive outlook. He, along with the promise to get their wayward teammate to return home, is the reason she trained to become a stronger kunoichi.

Sakura wanted to see Naruto again. She missed him, and wanted to show him how much stronger she became.

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san!" an assistant said as he found her in the halls. As Sakura turned toward the man, he continued with a stern face, "We need you in EC-05 now!"

"Where is Yamanaka-san? She should be in emergency care!" Sakura said with a frown, cursing her friend and rival in her mind as she walked down the hall with the medical assistant. While she wanted to see Naruto, she could not abandon a patient in need of care.

"Yamanaka-san is tending to a civilian with multiple fractures from a fall," the assistant said as Sakura put on her lab coat again without hesitation. "Shizune-san is currently in the operating room with another ninja to repair torn muscular tissue. The only personnel in the hospital right now with enough skill to handle the patient is you."

"What's the status of the patient," Sakura said as the two entered the emergency care section.

"The patient is an anonymous young female, possesses an active chakra network, currently unconscious with multiple second-degree burns and lacerations and possible blood loss. She also has an open fracture on her lower leg," the assistant said as he flipped through a clipboard. "The person who brought her in is uncertain of her home village, but he is clearly a Konoha shinobi."

"That's enough info for me," Sakura said as she passed through several patients, the majority of which were civilians. "I'll get to work on healing and reviving the patient, but I need an assistant medic-nin in case my chakra reserves get low to mend the fractures and cuts." As she reached the door to room EC-05. "Go file the paperwork for the authorities to notify them about a potential foreign ninja. Tell the shinobi that brought her in that I will speak to him after the procedures are done."

"Yes Haruno-san," the assistant said as he walked away at a brisk pace while Sakura looked at the medical charts. Glancing at a window into the waiting room, she saw the assistant speak with a young man with spiky blond hair.

As the blond turned his face, she noticed three distinctive lines on his cheek that resembled whiskers.

"So much for greeting him at the entrance," Sakura muttered to herself as she entered room EC-05 to undergo the advanced burn victim procedures. She took another quick glance at Naruto before she closed the door behind her, noticing that he grew several inches since she saw him last.

She glanced at the unconscious patient, as a smirk formed on her face. Despite the burns on her face, Naruto rescued a girl that she considered cute.

After she confirmed all the injuries, Sakura realized that outside the burns that required her direct attention, the rest was a matter of basic healing techniques, a transfusion and natural rest.

x X x

Naruto sat in the receptionist room for thirty minutes to find out the status of the girl. He decided that as soon as he learned that she was okay, he would go to the Hokage tower to meet Tsunade, and explain the situation.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman with enter and walk toward him. He recognized the pink hair color a mile away.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he left his seat and embraced the girl in a hug. "What are you doing in the hospital?"

"It's part of my training," Sakura replied as she wrapped her arms around her teammate as her lips formed a smile. "While you were away, I became a medic-nin."

"That's awesome!" Naruto said. After he released the hug, he added, "Oh yeah, I'm here because—"

"I know about the situation Naruto," Sakura said as she placed her hand on her lips, cutting off his words. The smile vanished as she continued with an authoritative tone. "I treated the woman you brought in, and I must inform you about her. I healed her burns, and she should be conscious again in a few hours. She'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days to rest."

"That's good news," Naruto said as he released a low whistle. "Jiraiya and I found her unconscious on the road to Konoha, so I carried her to the hospital first before something worse happened to her."

"However," Sakura added, "Since she has an active chakra network, we can only assume that she is a ninja from another village. I'll let you visit her, but she must speak with authorities."

"I understand," Naruto said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll go see baa-chan, then come back to visit the girl."

"Actually," Sakura said as a smile appeared on her face as the two walked toward the exit. "I'm done with my shift and have to see Tsunade-sama. Mind if I walk there with you?"

"Sure!" Naruto said as the two stepped outside. As the midday sun hit their faces, he continued, "I have so many stories to tell you!"

"I have plenty of stories myself," Sakura said before a giggle escaped her lips, noticing how much he has grown as a person immediately. "Hey Naruto, how much have I changed since I saw you last?"

"You look the same to me," Naruto said with an honest tone as they walked along the streets of Konoha. Sakura scrutinized her body, wondering how he hasn't noticed the feminine changes of her body as Naruto spoke again. In her mind, she also surmised that Naruto is the same person that remained oblivious to the blatant feelings that a certain kunoichi held for him over the years.

"That's good though," Naruto continued, oblivious to Sakura's reaction to his comment. A smile formed on his face as he added. "You're still as beautiful as I remember you when I left."

Sakura traveled slightly behind Naruto, to make sure he avoided seeing the blush forming on her face.

x X x

_That marks the end of this chapter. _

_I tried to go for an ER/Grey's Anatomy feel for the hospital scene. I don't think I came close, but still, hospital dramas are good reading and TV. _

_No perverted jutsu in front of Sakura means that Naruto doesn't immediately disgust her. That means she actually believes he grew up. Consider this another AU point. _

_Next chapter: Naruto meets Tsunade and others for the first time since returning to the village. The tracking team gives their report on the explosion, and Hinamori awakens in Naruto's presence. _

_As always, I ask that you reveal your thoughts, questions, and critique about the chapter (or story overall at this point) in a review, as I take the time to answer and make necessary considerations. _

_Until then, have a good day ... or night._


	3. Shinigami Don't Exist

_Chapter 03: Shinigami Don't Exist _

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the Hokage Tower, and prepared to meet Tsunade after speaking with the receptionist. Before they entered the office, they heard her scream, "I told you don't return to my office without him!"

They also noticed the whimpers of a man, one that Naruto recognized over the years. It occurred every time Jiraiya failed to obtain any "research" during their training.

Naruto figured out what Tsunade spoke about as he and Sakura entered the office, remembering said Jiraiya said the Hokage would beat him within an inch of his life again if he didn't return safely.

"Don't worry baa-chan," Naruto said as he stepped toward the two sannin. "I went ahead on my own." Tsunade diverted her gaze away from Jiraiya as the blond continued, "We found an injured girl on the way back to Konoha, so I took her to the hospital first before coming here."

"You're back," Tsunade said, as she walked to Naruto and hugged him. "Welcome back Naruto!"

"I told you he was okay," Jiraiya said to Tsunade while Sakura watched everything unfold. He turned to Naruto as he added, "She was about to pound me when I said you went to the hospital."

"I apologize for not meeting you at the gate," Tsunade said as she released Naruto from her embrace. Stepping behind her desk, she added, "There was an explosion near the village earlier this morning. I sent a reconnaissance team to investigate, and they should be back soon."

"I heard about the explosion in the hospital," Sakura asked as she moved next to Naruto. "Any idea what caused it?"

"We believe the cause is one of our chakra traps," Tsunade said as she rested her chin on her folded hands. "The trap needs exposure to a significant amount chakra to active. Considering the blast was noticeable from Konoha, either several ninja were in the area," she turned to Naruto, "or a there was shinobi with excess reserves. It's also possible that the trap malfunctioned."

Naruto stayed silent at that thought as he thought back to his genin days. If he were in that area, the explosion would have caused massive damage. Then again, he also had the Kyuubi to heal the burns, provided all vital organs and appendages remained intact.

"Tsunade-sama!" a man with red marks on his face yelled as he entered the office. Behind him was a man wearing a hooded shirt, a large white dog, and a woman with long indigo hair. "We have the result from the explosion!"

"I see you're as loud as ever Kiba," Naruto interrupted as he grinned.

"Naruto?" Kiba said as he glanced at the blond shinobi, then at Jiraiya. When Naruto nodded slightly, Kiba widened his eyes as a grin appeared on his face. "When did you return?"

"About an hour ago," Naruto said with a grin as he glanced at the dog, while the woman stepped behind the taller man. "What have you been feeding Akamaru! He's huge!"

"Really?" Kiba said as Naruto petted the ninja dog. "I didn't notice." Naruto shook his head in disbelief, remembering how Kiba could rest Akamaru on his head, or fit inside his jacket. Now, the dog was large enough that two people could ride him.

"Hinata, why are you hiding behind Shino?" Naruto said as he turned his attention to the other two that entered the room. He touched her hand and said, "I haven't seen you in three years! You don't need to hide!"

Kiba, Shino and Sakura shook their heads as they watched Hinata struggle to say coherent words. None were shocked that Naruto remained oblivious to the feelings of the Hyuuga heiress.

"I hate to interrupt this mini-reunion," Tsunade said as she reclined in her chair. "But many are waiting for word on this report. Everyone can reminisce afterward." She turned her eyes directly at Hinata, whose face was as red as a tomato. If anything, she remembered Hinata and her "fainting" tendency when around Naruto. She did not need her swooning at this minute.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Shino said with a slight bow as Sakura and Naruto stepped out their way so Team Eight can begin the report. "We confirmed the theory that the explosion was triggered by one of our chakra traps, but some of the circumstances remain unclear."

"There were three corpses in the area," Kiba continued. "Hinata confirmed all of them had active chakra systems, but the amount they held was so miniscule that it shouldn't have triggered a blast that large. Akamaru found the scent of two others, but we believe one was incinerated in the fire." He shook his head before continuing, "We tracked the other scent to a nearby road, but lost it afterward. All we know is that it was the strongest scent, and the person is female."

"We also found this on one of the victims," Shino added as he Tsunade a clear bag, which held an electronic device. While everyone watched Tsunade observe the gadget with interest, he added, "We believe it is a apparatus to identify nearby individuals using chakra. When powered, it pinpointed the location of every Konoha shinobi within a two-mile radius."

"I'll have the research department look into how the mechanism operates," Tsunade said with a frown. "If a ninja has technology like this, this would render many opposing techniques useless."

"The victims did not have a hitai-ate representing any village," Shino continued, "but all of them wore the same black uniform and carried swords. They could be freelance mercenaries that traveled into the wrong area. However, the weapons have imbued chakra that we sent to the research department, so we can't rule out possible missing-nin status—"

"Can you describe the uniform?" Jiraiya interrupted, as he thought about the girl Naruto carried to the hospital. He pulled a sword from it's sheath as he continued, "Also, did the weapons resemble this one?"

"All the victims wore a black kosode and hakama," Hinata said as she took the weapon from Jiraiya, while Naruto and Sakura widened their eyes slightly. "I remember on the left sleeve, it had the kanji for five." Hinata glanced at the sword and activated her Byakugan in her right eye. "The sword has chakra like the others."

"The girl that Naruto found carried this sword," Jiraiya said as he folded his arms, while Hinata placed the sword in the sheath. "The injuries she suffered likely came from the explosion."

"She also wore the same clothes that Shino described," Naruto added.

"Where is the person now?" Tsunade asked as she eased off her chair. "It's safe to assume that she is a part of the group that triggered the explosion."

"She is in the hospital resting and recovering," Sakura responded as she stepped forward. "She should awaken in a few hours."

"Good work everyone," Tsunade said with a smile as she turned to Naruto. "Since you brought her inside the village, you will watch her at the hospital. You will notify the staff when she awakens." She turned to Sakura. "I know you are off duty, but go with Naruto and keep watch on her condition. When she awakens, inform me. She could be a potential threat."

"Alright baa-chan," Naruto mumbled as a small frown appeared on his face. "I'll go over there now." As he left the room, a smile replaced his frown as he added, "I'll catch up with everyone soon!"

He and Sakura left the room, while Team Eight relinquished the paperwork for their report. He thought about his preference to eat at Ichiraku Ramen, talk with more of his comrades he hasn't seen in years, or unpack the items from his storage scrolls at his old apartment. Then again, he understood one could not disregard commands from the Hokage.

Even if he possessed the brazen audacity to proclaim that she is an old granny in the presence of everyone.

x X x

Following orders, Naruto and Sakura returned to the hospital and watched over the unconscious girl. While both of them found it difficult to believe that the girl could be dangerous by looks alone, they squashed the thought in mere seconds. In the past, there were skilled jounin in Konoha younger than what the girl appeared to be.

Several hours passed as Naruto waited in the room with Sakura as the girl slept without making any noise. Whenever Sakura was not recording anything in the medical chart, she spoke to him about events that happened in Konoha recently. To his disappointment, Sakura told him he was the only genin in the Konoha Eleven.

He also learned that Neji received another promotion to Jounin, and gave Naruto credit for making it possible. He realized he would have to pay the Hyuuga a visit soon – along with everyone else.

As the sun reached the western horizon, the fading light from the window hit the young woman directly in the face. She released a small groan as she opened her eyes slightly.

Covering her eyes with a hand, she recalled her last memory; falling unconscious on the road, and the sound of footsteps approaching her as pain spread through her fractured leg.

"You're awake," Sakura said as she walked to the girl, while writing notes on a clipboard. Noticing that she was shielding her eyes, Naruto closed the curtains on the window. "I healed you, but if my friend didn't find you in time, you would've been a goner."

"Thank you," the girl said with a raspy voice as she opened her eyes in full. Glancing around the room, she noticed that it resembled one of the infirmaries in the fourth division. Then she remembered her initial mission. More importantly, she remembered her status as a shinigami.

"Wait, you can see me..." she said. She felt an intense reiatsu in the room. Some came from the woman that spoke, but an overwhelming quantity radiated from the man. It felt like she was in the presence of a captain.

"Why wouldn't we see you?" Sakura asked as she checked the pulse of the girl. She ignored the statement as she turned to Naruto and whispered, "I'm going to find Tsunade. Keep an eye on her." Naruto nodded and watched Sakura shut the door quietly behind her.

"I'm Naruto," the blond said as he turned toward the girl's bed. "The girl that just left was Sakura. What's your name?"

"Momo," the woman said as she leaned forward, placing her hands on her sides, ignoring the reiatsu pouring from him. "Momo Hinamori."

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked. "When I found you on the road, you were in awful shape."

"Much better!" Hinamori exclaimed as she leaned forward and removed half of the covers. "At least compared to earlier. Your friend is a great healer." She glanced at the ceiling before asking, "Where am I exactly?"

"Konoha," Naruto said as the girl glanced outside the window, noticing the Hokage Monument. .

"This is my first time here," Hinamori said with confusion on her face. "I don't know anything about the place actually."

"Konoha is the largest ninja village," Naruto said as he pursed his lips. "When you're out the hospital, I'll show you around."

"I'd like that," Hinamori said as a soft smile formed. She noticed the hitai-ate Naruto wore. "Are you a ninja?" She read various books on ninja during her extended hollow patrols, and noticed that some wore metal bands on their forehead.

"Yep," Naruto said as he pointed to his forehead. "I've been away from the village for a few years, but I returned earlier today." Glancing away, he asked, "So where are you from?"

"Seireitei," Hinamori said. From the books she read, she heard about ninja that could tell if a person is lying, and feared that Naruto held the ability. "I doubt you heard of it."

"I haven't," Naruto said as he sat in the seat next to her. "Can you tell me about the place?"

"It's a wonderful city," Hinamori said as she folded her hands in front of her. She chose her descriptions. "It has thirteen sections that has their own unique style and beauty. There are towers, forests, lakes, and hills."

"Sounds like a beautiful place," Naruto said with a smile. "Maybe I can visit someday." Hinamori frowned slightly at the statement, which he didn't notice. While the blond seemed nice and in some ways, reminded her of her captain, to go there meant that you must be dead.

At that moment, Sakura returned to the room, trailing behind Tsunade. Hinamori noted that while not on the same level as Naruto, the reiatsu of the blonde woman was significant. She also recognized her face from the monument she saw minutes ago.

"Move aside Naruto," Tsunade said. Naruto eased off the chair without making a sound, while she sat beside Hinamori and looked at her directly with intimidating eyes. "I am Tsunade. Who are you?"

"Momo Hinamori," the girl said with trepidation.

"Care to explain how you obtained your injuries?" Tsunade asked as she folded her arms.

"I traveled through a forest with four of my comrades," Hinamori said, certain the woman could detect a lie a mile away. "An explosion from nowhere occurred. The blast propelled me backward into a tree and broke my leg." A frown on her face formed. "Everyone else died."

"Most of the village saw the explosion," Sakura said in a neutral voice. "I'm surprised anyone survived."

"I traveled to an open road, using my katana as a crutch," Hinamori continued as Tsunade nodded. "I tried to reach the village for help, but I fell unconscious before that happened."

"If I may ask, what hidden village do you come from?" Tsunade said. "While you're still recovering, it's obvious that you have an active chakra network."

"Chakra?" Hinamori whispered as her lips parted. "Don't you mean reiatsu?"

"Call it what you want," Tsunade said, "and answer my question. What village did you come from?"

"Seireitei," Hinamori said as she gripped the sheets on her bed. "I don't think you heard—"

"When I left Konoha," Tsunade said in a lighthearted tone, "I visited every town and city on this continent." Hinamori paled, knowing what Tsunade was about to say next. "Also, I know every hidden village. There is no place named Seireitei."

She leaned closer to Hinamori and glared into her eyes. "You have chakra. All the weapons we recovered, including yours, contained chakra. Those are two blatant signs that you are a ninja." Tsunade leaned back as she spoke. "If you do not tell me what village you are from, you will be sent to the interrogation squad."

"I am from Seireitei!" Hinamori said as she twisted her body away from Tsunade, standing on her knees in the bed. "That is where shinigami train and live!"

Hinamori realized she made a serious mistake when she noticed the three ninja stared at her with confusion.

"You," Sakura said, "a shinigami? You expect anyone to believe that?" Tsunade, in turn, closed her eyes in frustration after hearing the dubious assertion.

"A pretty girl can't be a shinigami," Naruto added as he rubbed the back of his neck. "They're supposed to be intimidating creatures that eat your soul when you die."

"Who said that lie?" Hinamori said as he gave the blond a puzzled look. "That's what hollows do! I help guide the dead to Soul Society!"

"She's a few cards short of a full deck," Sakura muttered. "Shinigami don't exist."

"I can prove it," Hinamori said as she turned to Sakura. She sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Once I recover my reiatsu and get my zanpakutou, I can open the portal to Seireitei."

"What's a zanpakutou?" Naruto asked.

"It's a weapon that shinigami use to battle hollows and send the dead to Soul Society," Hinamori replied with a sigh between her words. "They have various designs and their own personality. Mine looks like a katana." Glancing around the room, she frowned. "I had it with me before I fell unconscious."

"We don't have to go that far," Tsunade said as she stood up from the chair. Walking out the door with a sigh, she added, "I'll have someone from the Yamanaka clan perform a mind scan. If you are telling the truth, we'll return your katana ... I mean zanpakutou." She walked out the room as she added, "If you're lying, and we find out you are from an enemy village, we will imprison you for trespassing."

"But I am a shinigami," Hinamori said as she sobbed. "I just want to go home!"

Sakura, unable to believe the girl, followed Tsunade out the door. Naruto, on the other hand, stepped toward Hinamori.

"The story sounds crazy," Naruto said as he placed his arm around the girl. "But I believe you."

"Really?" Hinamori said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"I've seen talking animals, dead people come back to life, and legendary monsters. Meeting a shinigami shouldn't be crazy," Naruto said as he smiled. "That, and you didn't disagree when Tsunade ordered to scan your mind." He walked toward the door as he added, "I'll come visit tomorrow after I take care of some errands."

As Naruto closed the door behind him, Hinamori smiled. Despite everything that happened, perhaps this world is not as bad as it seemed.

x X x

_That marks the end of this Chapter. _

_This chapter doubled my word limit and went a few hours past my morning deadline. However, I could not cut off the chapter with Tsunade questioning Hinamori. _

_Is it just me, or does it feel better to use Hinamori's last name over her first name (Momo). _

_Next Chapter: Naruto and Sakura (finally) meet Kakashi a day later, while Hinamori gets her mind scanned by Inoichi. Tsunade in turn, makes plans for the lieutenant of the fifth division ... _

_That said, you know the drill – review and let me know your thoughts. _

_PS: Coming with the next chapter will be a rewrite of __Chapter 01: A Peach Lost in a Maelstrom__. Too many people said it was too short, so this will be an extended version to include more action, especially from Hinamori's scene. _


	4. Disclosure

Author's notes:

This chapter is beyond late. While I rather not go into details, I am just happy to update it. Enjoy the update, and hopefully, I can resume my normal updating pace!

_Chapter 04: Disclosure_

"Sorry Naruto, but Sakura isn't on duty," Ino said as they entered the waiting room while Naruto pinched his eyes closed. He awakened before sunrise to get training out the way. Afterward, he wanted to find Sakura – or any other familiar face in Konoha. Although finding one in the Yamanaka girl was a nice surprise at this time of day, it's not what he expected.

"She'll be here in for the daytime shift in about two hours, but she may arrive earlier," Ino said after she grabbed a stack of papers from a desk and glanced at a schedule for medical shinobi. Opening her lab coat, she added, "If anything, she's probably inside her apartment. I can give you the directions—"

"Th-That's fine," Naruto said quickly as he shook his head. The last time he tried to visit Sakura at her home, he procured several bruises. Granted, they went away within a half-hour thanks to his tenant, but it was a testament to how hard his teammate struck back then.

"If you don't want to see her there," Ino said, breaking the brief silence, "you can visit the girl you brought in yesterday. It's better than waiting here and doing nothing."

"Wait," Naruto said as he folded his arms. "How do you know about—"

"I have my resources," Ino said as she winked. Between her morning shift overlooking the girl periodically, speaking to Sakura in the evening, and her father handling the memory scan, she knew more than everyone within Konoha aside from Tsunade. "Anyway, Hokage-sama gave you clearance to see Hinamori-san. Same room from yesterday evening."

"I'll go visit her again," Naruto said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I did promise her that."

"My break is almost over," Ino said as she pinned her hair up again. As she walked to a door, she stopped Naruto and pointed at a sign that read "Medical Personnel Only Beyond This Point."

"Oh," Naruto said as he walked toward the direction of another door. "I'll go through this way."

"If I see Sakura," Ino added as a smile formed on her face. Naruto turned his head toward her as she added, "I'll tell her where to find you."

x X x

After the brief conversation with Ino, Naruto traveled upstairs and walked to the room where Hinamori was. Much to his surprise, two people were already inside the room with the patient. One of the people was Tsunade, the other was a man with a long blond ponytail. The man in some ways resembled Ino.

"Uh," Naruto said as he glanced at the two people, then at Hinamori. The man had his hand on Hinamori's forehead and his eyes closed in concentration. "Did I come at a wrong time?"

"Inoichi began the mind scan about twenty minutes ago," Tsunade said as she turned toward Naruto. "Since this is a classified interrogation, I should kick you out." Naruto was prepared to protest, but Tsunade put a finger to her lips and continued, "But you are immersed in this situation."

"Right," Naruto said as he eased down on a nearby chair as he glanced at Hinamori. "She agreed to this?"

"Without a problem," Tsunade said with a nod. "She told us she had nothing to hide."

At that moment, Inoichi opened his eyes wide, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade said as her attention shifted toward the man, preparing to give him medical aid.

"I'm fine," Inoichi said as he waved the Hokage away. "Just surprised with what I discovered in her mind." Tsunade sat in a chair as he pinched his eyes closed. He opened them and turned toward Hinamori briefly before giving them his direct attention. "I checked for any genjutsu in her mind, and there were none to be found. That said, the girl told you the truth."

Naruto smiled in approval. While the story was farfetched, somehow, he believed that she was a shinigami. Something was unusual about the girl.

"How is that possible?" Tsunade said as her hands balled into fists. "The girl said she was a shinigami. There is no way that—"

"She is, and that surprised me too," Inoichi responded in a calm manner, interrupting the Hokage. "I scanned her memories, and there are many instances of her using the hilt of her blade to send souls to the afterlife. She is also from a town named Seireitei. Many of these 'shinigami' reside and train there."

"There is no place named Seireitei on this continent," Tsunade said. "I traveled everywhere, and I haven't heard it."

"There is another explanation for that, although people will believe it as much as her being a shinigami," Inoichi said as he glanced at Hinamori again. "She is not from this world." Tsunade and Naruto were about to protest, but Inoichi held his hand up. "One of her memories revealed that she received an assignment to lead a squad and investigate our world. It also confirmed what caused the explosion yesterday. A subordinate triggered one of our explosive traps shortly after they arrived."

"Everything makes sense," Tsunade said as she glanced at Hinamori. She turned away as her hand relaxed on her lap. "The problem is, the council will never believe this."

"So what can we do?" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She shouldn't be punished for telling the truth."

"We won't imprison her Naruto, but we must create a statement for the council, and give her comrades a proper burial," Tsunade said. She stopped when she noticed that Hinamori opened her eyes. "When she recovers fully from her injuries, I want her in my office to explain more, then I will decide the best course of action. Until then, she is not allowed to leave the village."

"I can't go home anyway," Hinamori said with a raspy voice. "The device I used to open the gate was destroyed in the explosion." She lowered her head as she continued, "I can send a message to Seireitei, but someone from there must open the gate for me."

"You can send messages between worlds?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Hinamori said. "I couldn't do so earlier because my reiatsu level was low, and something blocked my attempts, but I may be able to do it now." The three blondes watched as she gathered her reiatsu and created what appeared to be a blue and black butterfly. The butterfly fluttered outside the window and disappeared in a flash of light.

Tsunade, Naruto, and Inoichi looked at the girl, surprised with what she managed to do with what appeared to be chakra.

"That was a hell butterfly," she said with a shrug. "Shinigami use them to communicate across worlds. I sent the status of my mission."

"I'd say based on that technique, your cha... reiatsu reserves are in good shape," Tsunade said. "Our medics will determine if you can leave the hospital later today, or if you need more time."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Hinamori said, realizing that she was the current leader of this village.

"We're done here," Tsunade said as she spoke to Inoichi. Her attention shifted to Naruto as she continued, "You staying?" When Naruto nodded, she nodded and the two blond adults left.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Momo," Naruto said with a grin. He leaned forward as he asked, "So what's it like being a shinigami?"

"It not that much different from being a normal soul," Hinamori said as she reclined in the bed. "We learn techniques and get different responsibilities, but other than that, everything is the same." Of course, she never mentioned the different techniques involve dozens of spells, hand-to-hand combat and the use of a unique weapon, while the responsibilities included slaying various monsters.

"So it's like being a ninja instead of a civilian," Naruto said aloud as Hinamori looked at him slightly confused. Realizing the scenario, he continued, "Our village has civilians, but some of us are ninja that protect the village and handle various missions. We learn the basics in an academy, then we train on our own."

"Really?" Hinamori said as she smiled. "Seireitei has an academy for shinigami!"

"When you're feeling better, I'll show you around Konoha," Naruto said. "Although I need to look around myself. I haven't returned in three years."

"I'd love to Naru—" Hinamori said as she folded her hands. However, she paused when she and Naruto saw a familiar pink-haired girl enter the room.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said with wide grin. "What brings you here?"

"First, I'm the medic in charge of Hinamori-san," she deadpanned. "Second, Ino said you were looking for me. Third, I passed by Tsunade, who told me what happened."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, remembering that he spoke to Ino before he came here. "When you're done with medical duty today, want meet with Kakashi-sensei. I want to give him something I brought from my travels."

"That's fine by me," Sakura said as a smile began to form on her face while she checked Hinamori's charts. With an innocent tone, she added, "So what did you get me while you were away?"

"I left your gift at my apartment," Naruto said with a sheepish expression. "I'll bring it when we meet later." Sakura shook her head and focused her attention on Hinamori, knowing how forgetful the blond could be.

"How are you this morning Hinamori-san?" Sakura asked as she checked the girl's pulse.

"I'm feeling better," Hinamori said. Sakura's ability to heal reminded her of Retsu Unohana, although Sakura did not have the warm aura that the captain of the fourth division exhibited. "Thanks Sakura-san, and please feel free to call me Momo."

"Okay, Momo," Sakura said as she felt somewhat uneasy around the shinigami, knowing who she was. She had several questions, one of which was that could Hinamori take someone's life without a problem?

Then again, that would not make her much different from a shinobi.

"Well, I should go find a few other people," Naruto said as he left his seat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a book while giving it to Hinamori. Before she could ask, he added, "That's a guide to Konoha. I used it to relearn certain places, but you probably need it more than I do."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said as she accepted the book, which caused Sakura to raise an eyebrow at the blond. However, she returned to a neutral face when his focus shifted back to her.

"I'll see ya later Sakura!" Naruto said. When she nodded, he turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door quietly.

x X x

_That marks the end of this chapter. _

Ugh, I had to split this chapter, as it broke the word limit by a lot. The second part of this chapter will be posted tomorrow, as I want to make a brief edit.

_Next, Naruto and Sakura (finally) meet Kakashi, and Tsunade speaks with the council about Hinamori. _

_Until then, I ask that you reveal your thoughts, questions, and critique about the chapter (or story overall at this point) in a review, as I take the time to answer in a (usually) polite manner and make considerations. _

_Until then, have a good day ... or night._


End file.
